


Dead Man Walking

by VioletArroyo



Series: Song Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArroyo/pseuds/VioletArroyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the fall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man Walking

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOZrGHmMl4o
> 
> “And I’m gone, like I’m dancing on angels. And I’m gone, through a crack in the past.” Dead Man Walking ~ David Bowie

 

 

                He’s falling. He’s seen it already, in the days after he found B’hala. He knew it when he walked into the caves. He knew it through every battle. This was, is, will be the penance. He only hopes Kasidy and Jake will forgive him. He’s falling and then he’s not. Then he’s not.


End file.
